The Untold Stories of Sirius Black
by JezzicaSteal
Summary: A six-part story of how Sirius Black discovered the bodies of the Potters and faced off against Severus Snape; found love in a childhood enemy; escaped agents of the Ministry of Magic; hunted the true killer of the Potters to clear his name and was put on trial. Contains some content that may be disturbing.
1. Chapter 1

Part One: Enemy of My Enemy

Sirius was running, sprinting through the forest laced with early snow. His breath was a jet of mist in front of him as he panted madly and swept branches out of the way, missing some so that they scratched his face badly in a few places. He wasn't even capable of thought, not realizing it would be faster if he shifted into his animal form. He dared not apparate; there were ways to detect such magic and Voldemort himself might be near.

Still he raced out of the woods surrounding Godric's Hollow and crashed down the street, past many still, silent houses. A twilight blue was beginning to lighten the sky, and orange haze formed above the houses at the end of the road.

The door hung open on its hinges. For a moment he froze.

_Too late._

Dashing inside, he turned around the entry way, beginning to call out but stopping when he saw the dark figure slumped at the landing of the stairs which hugged the wall and jackknifed at a ninety-degree angle.

"James," he breathed, and instantly was at his friend's side, turning him so he faced up.

The eyes were open. Blank.

Instantly, Sirius knew that James Potter was dead.

"No, no, no."

An uncontrollable trembling raked through him, and a wordless cry shook itself lose, but the next second he ran the remaining steps up the stairs, thinking of Lily and Harry.

The door to the baby's room was open a touch as well, so that as he approached, he could see the dark robed figure huddled on the floor, cradling Lily; her red hair tousled and hanging out over one of his arms that supported her head. And Severus Snape's face was screwed up with ugly sobbing.

He perked up at the sound of a creak in the wood of the landing, then carefully but quickly set Lily on the ground. When Sirius charged in Snape had his wand snapped to attention, and was slowly sliding off his knees into a crouch, then rising to his full, towering height.

"You," Sirius hissed, wand at the ready.

"_Me_," Snape answered, hanging on a little too long to the 'm' as he sometimes did with his consonants. "And if you want to stop me from going to the proper authorities, well... give it your best shot... I'll enjoy _defending _myself against the betrayer of the Potters. And if I should get a little carried away, who could blame me or _care_?"

"What are you blathering on about?" he demanded, and wiped a stray tear off his cheek, trying to blink back the rest.

"Don't... _play coy_, Black!" Snape was almost stuttering with rage. "You were in that moronic little group in school, you were the best man at their wedding, you were surely their trusted and you sold them out to Lord Voldemort."

"You're mad! You do His bidding, you might've killed them yourself! Or did you just torture Peter and let Voldemort do the dirty work?"

"Pettigrew? Changing your story now isn't going to _help_ you... Dumbledore knows you were their secret keeper, a sore mistake on their part, I could've told her you were no good."

"Shut up!" The calm of Snape was driving Sirius mad, making him ever more sure of the psychotic mind lurking behind Snape's black, tunnel-like eyes.

"I would've run, if I were you," he added, "Not that you have that option, now."

Sirius stole a glance at the crib, where Harry sat upright, gripping the bars with pudgy little fists, and a slight dribble of blood running down into one eye from the scratched lightning-shaped mark on his forehead. He'd cried himself out, it seemed, just sniffling with wet, red cheeks and looking at the two men without comprehension. And where was mother? Where was mother to make the pain stop and make it better?

"Run? And let you kill the boy, I don't think so-."

"-No harm," said Snape with terrible, ringing conviction, "will come to the son of Lily Potter while I am alive."

"You don't fool me. You're a death eater! You hate James!"

"Don't you mean...," came the slow reply, "_hated_?"

Something snapped in Sirius and the next second he flicked his wand, calling, "_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

Snape whirred his arm around, catching the bolt of red light and spinning to throw it back with all of his power. Sirius dove out of the way and threw another spell which caught Snape on the shoulder, knocking him back a bit so that in that brief second, Sirius had time to grab the baby and brace himself with a whisper of, "Rennervate."

On cue, Snape twisted an elegant hand out and shouted, "STUPEFY!"

He couldn't risk hitting Harry with a more damaging spell. It was countered and harmless, so that Sirius brushed it off and moved out of the room, chased by another jolt of red light.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" he threw back over his shoulder.

Snape flew back as he caught the bolt right in the center of his chest and nearly plowed through the wall of the nursery, shaking the house. He was back a few moments later as Sirius reached the lower landing, nearly tripping on his friend's body, and catching a flick of movement from the corner of his eye he jumped over the railing of the steps, landing in a crouch with baby Harry still cradled in one arm.

The silent spell struck the wall just past where he'd been the second before. The door was only steps away.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" Snape's low drone sounded and the front wall of the house exploded in a shower of dust and rubble that caved in the entire front roof, blocking escape that way. Sirius stumbled back and fell, protecting the baby's head as his ears rang.

"STUPEFY!" Snape yelled.

Sirius reflected the spell with a sweep of his arm, knocking it back into the sender, which Snape was prepared for, but didn't count on the next spell, exactly similar which Sirius sent with a silent flick of his wand a second after it. Snape fell back, slumping, unconscious, on the stairs.

Sirius could hardly catch his breath for a second, and turned onto his knees, placing baby Harry on the ground. With a shaking hand, he aimed his want at the cut and murmured, "Episkey."

The skin knitted together, but it didn't heal correctly; forming instead pinkish scar-tissue. He frowned, but the baby stopped crying, at least. With the front of his sleeve, Sirius wiped the small stream of blood away, then picked up the boy again and struggled to his feet to head for the back door.

It struck him, then, that James and Lily were dead. Almost like a massive weight dropped onto his shoulders, he stumbled and collapsed to his knees. The tears flooded up again. Peter would be dead, too.

_It's my fault, _he thought miserably, _It's my fault more than anybody's. Peter wasn't strong enough to withstand the torture, I should've guessed at that, it should've been me._

"It should've been me," he sobbed. "It should've been me."

"As you wish," a cold voice declared.

Snape, still slumped on the stairs, raised his arm as Sirius whirled around and they each shot a bolt of red light, which struck in mid-air and negated each other.

"Expelli-."

"-SECTUM SEMPRA!" Snape bellowed.

Sirius threw up a quick shield with a swipe of his wand, but while several of the blows that came from Snape's wand struck it, several more came after and sliced into his arm and chest. Blood sprayed and Sirius fell to one knee, groaning, clutching at the deep gouges in his skin.

"Expelliarmus," he said, and Sirius' wand shot out of his hand, flipping through the air to be caught by the dark-robed figure who moved down the stairs with excruciating slowness.

"Well, Black, it looks like we know who the better wizard is. Can't say that I'm surprised, really."

Sirius set Harry down behind him, though turning was agony and his shirt and sports coat were now drenched in his own blood.

"Not so strong, on your own, are you?"

Still, he said nothing in response.

"Admit... you killed _them_..."

"I didn't," he breathed.

Effortlessly, Snape said, "Crutio."

Sirius convulsed, falling forward onto one hand and gasping as his entire body began to spasm in pain.

"Crutio."

This time it wrenched a strangled cry from him.

Snape approached so that his boots were at the edge of Sirius' vision, and he imagined that Severus took great pleasure in viewing him as a dog, kneeling obediently at his feet.

"Admit... your crimes."

Sirius pushed himself up and sprang at Snape, tackling him so that they slammed hard into the ground a moment later. He wrenched his wand away from Severus and pointed it desperately, saying, "Incendio!"

Snape's greasy, black hair caught fire. As he flailed to extinguish the flames Sirius grabbed Harry again, minding the wounds and running for the back door. Harry was more important than revenge; he knew that much, and Snape was stronger than he had anticipated. He hit the back door and burst out into the snow, but was frozen by a low voice declaring, "Immobulus."

Barely able to breathe and still bleeding profusely, Sirius felt astonishing relief flood threw him as Dumbledore approached, light-footed and dressed in gray robes.

"BLACK!" Snape shrieked as he crashed through the door. "YOU'LL DIE TONIGHT FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!"

With a flick, Dumbledore snagged Snape's wand, causing him to freeze as well, though not as the product of any spell. "Calm yourself, Severus."

Other figures began to emerge from thin air; Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid.

"We will get to the bottom of this tonight."

With that, Dumbledore unfroze Sirius. Waving his wand again, he healed the deep gashes, though his shirt and coat were left in rags that revealed a large amount of his slender, well-shaped chest.

"Sirius," Dumbledore gestured, "if you'd please?"

He hesitated, tightening his grip on Harry. "He should stay with me."

"For the moment," Dumbledore said, only, and slowly Sirius relinquished the boy to the wrinkled but steady hands. He passed Harry on to Hagrid, who waited outside as he couldn't fit through the door.

Back into the home they went, with Dumbledore remaining between the two furious men. He waved his wand and the front wall reassembled itself, becoming whole again so that not a trace of dust was left floating in the air.

"Now, then," he said. "This terrible business. Voldemort is gone."

Sirius was taken back, he hadn't yet heard any of the rumors, knowing only that communication had broken down between Lily and James, then he'd been unable to reach Peter and known the worst had to have happened.

"Is that James?" Minerva asked aloud, seeing the figure in the dark of the stairs. The windows had just begun to reflect that rising light of dawn coming over the place.

"Yes," Sirius croaked, seized again by the crippling emptiness. "And upstairs, Lily-."

"Such a terrible tragedy."

"Severus," said Minerva, "you assert that you found the bodies here?"

"Yes," came his eerie whisper, and his eyes shot death at Sirius. "He killed them. He was their trusted; he was their secret keeper."

"No, Peter Pettigrew-," Sirius said, "I thought I was too obvious a choice, James and Lily agreed it would be best. They must've tortured him, killed him. Your kind," he said to Snape.

"I do not believe," said Albus, "that Severus Snape had anything to do with these deaths. He risked his life to warn me of the danger the Potters were in, and has been loyal to me since that day."

Eyes were suddenly turning to Sirius, and he backed away.

"I'd never hurt James and Lily."

"It is a matter for the Ministry," Dumbledore said, though if he believed Sirius innocent he didn't say so. "It would be best, for the time being, if Harry went to stay with his aunt and uncle."

"The muggles?" Sirius hissed. "No. They hate magic, they won't treat him right-."

"Only until this sorted out."

"Because you think I killed them."

"-Sirius," Minerva began, but he cut her off.

"He thinks I killed my best friend! You believe the death eater!"

"Calm yourself," Dumbledore said again. "I do not believe you killed the Potters, but inquiries are to follow and it will be best for Harry to have some stability. If your name is cleared, you will have him back."

"It will be," Sirius said. "He's my family and no one will keep him from me." With that he went out into the snow and took Harry back from Hagrid, moving a few steps away and rocking him gently. The others kept their distance, they couldn't hear him whispering. "It's alright, Harry. When this is done I'll get you back. Then I won't let anyone hurt you."

He kissed the boy on the forehead, just over the scar, and then with a heavy breath and a few more tears, passed him back to Hagrid. "Take my bike," Sirius said. "Through the trees to the North, it flies."

"Much appreciate that, I'll get it back to you."

He could only nod. Sirius apparated back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron, landing unsteady and falling to the dusty, wooden floor. The room was small and simple, with a table and two chairs, a small bed in one corner, and in the back a fireplace and bundle of wood.

He'd barely started the kindling when a pounding came at the door.

"BLACK!" A female voice was calling, still thundering away at the door. "OPEN THE DOOR, NOW!"

Sirius was halfway across the room when she burst in.

"Delilah," he said, because he was too tired to think of any clever insult.

Author's note: This is going to turn into a six-shot story. Please review! Reviews make me so happy! Constructive criticism accepted but if you just want to tell me I'm awesome, that works too!


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: Friend of My Friend

Delilah was a short, slender girl with hair cut short like a boys and a face plain like a boys except for her fierce, feminine blue eyes and lips that looked pursed and childish, but became amazingly long and sensual when she smiled. She did not smile now.

She stopped inside the door. The second she saw his eyes, she knew. "It's true? James and Lily? What about Harry? Is You-Know-Who gone?"

He lifted a hand to silence her. "It's true. James and Lily are dead. Voldemort's gone. They sent Harry to stay with his aunt and uncle."

"Why?" she demanded, suddenly twisting in her knickers. "He should've come to me or you."

"Me," he said.

She bristled.

"But the ministry is going to look into their deaths. There's some question as to how it all happened."

Delilah was suddenly taken back. "How did it happen? Weren't you their-."

With the fiercest look he could manage, he cut her off.

"-How?"

"Peter, not me. He was the secret keeper. I found Snape with them, he might've done it himself or just tortured Peter-."

"No," she said, "I know Severus, he wouldn't do that."

Sirius kicked a chair and he whirled away, crying, "This isn't school! He's a death eater and he has been for years now!"

"Well maybe he wouldn't be if you and James hadn't tortured him!"

He turned to face her with a hand raised and she flinched, though the hand only curled into a fist with one finger accusingly pointing at her as he bellowed, "Don't speak ill of James! We were children then and Snape wasn't the angel you took him for!"

She stumbled back, shaken, and collapsed against the door. "I hate you," she hissed. "I've always hated you." Delilah was sinking down the door as her legs collapsed. Everything sank in. "James and Lily, oh my God. How could this have happened?"

Sirius collapsed into a chair and set his head in his hands. The next second the tears flooded over uncontrollably, and he whimpered into his palms, "It's my fault. I said we should make Peter the secret keeper. I should have known he wasn't strong enough, it should have been me."

Then he was just shaking silently and the only sounds were the crackle of the fire and the occasional plop of a tear on the table. Delilah wiped her cheeks. Lily had been her best friend. She and Sirius were old enemies, but she moved over to him and almost reached out. It was too unnerving, though, seeing the walls and posturing gone. She didn't know what she was doing in a world without Lily and James.

In the end she just stood near Sirius and eventually set a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't, Princess," he snapped, and stood so that he could walk to the fire, turning his back on her. Sirius said darkly, "They think I killed James and Lily. They think I killed James and Lily! It makes sense that it would be me. It should've been me, not Peter, and no one else knows differently."

"So we'll find Peter. If he's alive, he can explain everything, if he's not then we can probably tie it to Voldemort."

"God," he breathed. "Peter might be dead, too. I can't even-. Why would you help me?"

"Because I'm a good person," she said simply.

"_Hm_," he huffed, amused. "That's always annoyed me about you."

"It's always annoyed me about me, too."

"Delilah," he said.

She looked up.

"I'm sorry."

"-Don't."

"I have to, they might throw me in Azkaban."

"I really wish you wouldn't," she said tensely.

"I wish I'd said yes. I did it because other people didn't like you, not because I didn't. And then I made up that horrible excuse, you must've been humiliated. I hate to think we didn't have to hate each other all this time, we could've been friends."

After a second, she murmured, "I still would've hated you."

He huffed a pathetic laugh and turned back to the fire.

Then with a grand sigh, he turned and strode across the room to her, catching her tiny face in his hands and lowering his lips to hers.

Delilah was frozen for a moment, she couldn't even close her eyes, then a natural reaction seized her and she fit her lips to his like a puzzle piece, letting her body sink against his. A part of her didn't understand how they had gone from what they were to a warm, moist kiss, but really it didn't matter.

Her hands were shaking a she reached up to take control of the situation, reflecting the trembling of her heart and eyelids as she pinched them shut; almost pained by restraining herself. But her hands found his and brought them down to wrap around her. He pulled her body tighter against his -their hips met as a good percentage of her was legs- and when the kiss broke, Delilah was panting. Their chests were pressed together; she could feel his warmth through her shirt and it was exhilarating. No one had touched her chest or hips before, or kissed her.

_And why is that? _She asked herself. _Because you're in love with him. You've been in love with him for years._

She dragged him back to her and kissed him passionately, opening her mouth to let his tongue pass into her. The effect was dizzying. Next thing she knew, Delilah was pushing down his sport coat and allowing him to steer her to the bed.

Sirius wasn't thinking much... only that he'd wanted her for a long time and now he had her. Laying her down on the bed seemed like a dream. The skin he found at the small of her back was smoother than he'd ever imagined; even the slightly perfumed scent of her struck a chord of longing.

And they kept their hips locked tightly together, creating friction. Delilah even spread her legs slightly to get him closer, though the action caused a furious blush to paint her cheeks.

"Go slow," she breathed.

He drew back. "You're... sure you want to do this?"

She nodded and caught a breath, wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him against her, where her flesh reacted as if she'd been hit with an electric current. It was terrifying; but felt so natural and pleasant that the fear melted away. Combined with his lips moving over her jaw down to the milky skin of her neck, the events of the night before were forgotten.

Sirius unbuttoned the blouse she wore with calm, confident fingers. For a second it felt very surreal for Delilah, looking up at a man she'd dreamed about on many occasions, actually pulling her closer and sliding the blue shirt down off her shoulders, immediately pressing his lips to the freshly exposed skin. Then he slid his tongue along the dip in her clavicle, making her shiver.

The fire was filling the room with blistering heat and between the two of them there wasn't room for breathing.

She tore off his shirt and shivered again. Her hands explored the slender form of him; all the peaks and the dips between the smooth panels of his chest, then down to his stomach and even boldly dipping into the front of his jeans to drag him against her. A surge of pleasure rushed through her tense muscles from the impact; and his length strained against the barriers between them.

"Take those off," she murmured between hot kisses. "Hurry up."

"What happened to slow?" Sirius began removing her jeans, still looking into her eyes for an answer.

"It's been ten years," she said breathlessly, shimming out of the waist then bending as he tugged the legs down. "That's slow enough." And she bent forward, grabbing his face to drag him into another desperate kiss.

He almost lost his balance where he was perched on his knees between her legs. He didn't want to stop, but wanted to get on with it; needed to. So he shoved her back. Delilah fell on the bed and bounced slightly, letting a giggle escape that she smothered a moment too late; then bit her lip and they each took a moment to remember that painful heaviness they were escaping.

He positioned himself over her and kissed her deeply, then slid down her body and unhooked her blue, cotton bra with the tiny lace bow in the center that looked so delicate and pure.

Her breasts were small, perfect porcelain round shapes. One of the points he rolled softly between two fingers, while the other he attacked with his mouth.

The high squeak that came from Delilah made him pause. It was partly a noise of pleasure, as the feel of his tongue sent a pang of pleasure reverberating down her spine, but partly she was trying not to laugh.

"Tickles," she explained.

His teeth scraped along her nipple a moment later and she whimpered, lifting her hips. She was open to him and could feel moisture between her legs, a very exciting realization in itself.

She brought her hands up to run them through her hair, stifling fear that suddenly scrabbled at the walls of her heart. Sirius was moving down her body, and the situation suddenly seemed too real.

His hands slid along her thighs, fingertips dipping into the soft, moist skin behind her knees to spread her legs, wide enough for his shoulders between them. Then his teeth were scraping her hip bone, which caused her to gasp sharply. The sensation echoed on the other side, and she couldn't look.

Delilah was having irrational worries. Worries about doing something wrong, of him rejecting her, even worrying that everything might not be right with her.

His lips pressed the smooth skin above her french-cut shorts, then his teeth had hooked the top and he was sliding them down. She stole a glance and found him smiling softly; determinedly; there was a quiet intensity in everything about him, and she found it very arousing.

He bowed his head into her heat.

Delilah moaned uncontrollably. The new sensations hit her in massive waves every instant that his lips or tongue moved or flicked at her in a different way. Then his hands came into play.

_His wonderful hands_.

His fingers spread her open to expose her clitoris, sliding his tongue over it and alternately encasing it in his lips to suck gently, rhythmically.

Delilah bit into her palm but that hardly stopped the scream that tore out of her throat. With her eyes squeezed tightly shut, the focused on breathing.

_In, out. In out. F-!_

Another squeak dissolved into uncontrollable moans as he pressed one finger into her, barely. Her walls gripped at him as he slid in up to the second knuckle. The stretching that bordered on too much sensation and the pleasant ringing coming from the area being massaged by his tongue mingled, she couldn't tell them apart so she took it all.

Sirius flicked her again with his tongue. His finger began to plunge deeper into her opening, rubbing with so much impossible gentleness against her walls that made process torturous and slow. But with every change in angle or slight graze of her flesh, he read her expression until he found a place that made her cry out his name and squirm so that she was further impaled on his slender finger.

"Sirius-!"

The gasp was pretty and dizzying. He felt his hardness twitch against the harsh confines of his jeans, and pressed himself into the mattress, groaning at the assault of his senses.

_The scent of her, that lovely perfume and heavy arousal, the taste of her pure, untouched, the sounds she's making for you, and how you can see her walls quiver, how soft they are._

He drew back a moment to catch his breath, and shook his head to clear the thoughts, naturally moving his hips in time with her clenching depths.

_How soft she is; you'll be buried inside her soon, but you have to make it good for her._

Another thought struck him, as introspective thoughts tend to do at inconvenient times.

_She wouldn't be the first to regret you... You can't let her regret you._

That one finger was still inside her, so he returned to stroking the spot that made her scream and sucked on her again, alternating at first then losing any focus or pattern and just toying with her mercilessly. Her arms covered her face in a useless display of shyness, and it drove him mad.

_Let me see you, _he pleaded silently.

Delilah was only seconds away from sobbing desperately for him to stop teasing and give her what she wanted when everything tightened and then released with superb pleasure spiraling out in every direction. And her arms had fallen away to claw the bedsheets, so Sirius could see the sublime look on her face, her mouth agape, her eyes shut tight in pleasure or pain or both which only made him heat up more. Then she was blinking sleepily, those blue eyes, not particularly extraordinary but home to many secrets he'd studied when she wouldn't catch him looking.

Just now he crawled up from her hips to hang over her, kissed her a few times to bring her back to Earth and studied her eyes as they landed on him. They were unreadable.

"If you want to stop here for today-."

"-We're not nearly done," she breathed, and her hands found the button and zipper of his jeans, undoing them.

When he slid them off, Delilah couldn't help but to steal a glance at his length. The action felt indecent and erotic and made her shudder. She didn't really know much regarding size, but it seemed about right. A strange fear seized her again; _that_ was supposed to fit inside her. As he tore the foil wrapper on a condom, she reached to stop him, and took the circle in her hands.

With trembling hands, she placed it at his head and unrolled it slowly down his length. Sirius shut his eyes, breathing slowly as her fingers trailed along him, then gasped when she palmed him tentatively.

They moved together again. He was over her, fitting his body so close that their parts lined up and the tip of him teased her entrance, his weight pinning her down tight so there was friction everywhere.

Delilah could hardly breathe. Her lungs locked up as he began to push inside her. When they had just began, it felt Heavenly, the muscles stretching to fit him like they were connecting with the Earth and like she could feel both of their magic flowing through her.

And the process was slow, tortuously slow.

But he went so slowly that the sensation wasn't filled with pain, only occasionally flicking toward unpleasant. It didn't hurt that her passage was so slick from his earlier assault, either.

A few minutes into the process, she felt full, but there was still a lot of his length to fit inside.

Sirius withdrew, then began to ease back in again. He started his hands roaming over her; spreading moisture along her thighs in artistic swirls and then touching her aching nipples. One of his arms wrapped under her back to lift her to a better angle. And pushing himself into her again, this time he went a little deeper, stretching her more, but again he withdrew.

"Sirius, please," she pleaded.

He paused a moment, then repositioned himself over her, laying them both flat again. He shoved her knees further apart so he could fit and have access to her. One arm he brought up, skimming his fingers over her temple before twisting them up into her hair, holding her still. He pushed into her again. When he reached the point he had before, he slowed a moment, easing forward only so that the area beyond the reaches of his length quivered in anticipation.

Giving a sharp tug on her hair, he bit down over her collar bone hard enough that she yelped, simultaneously twisting her leg up around him so that her center stretched and he sank all the way into her. The pain was worse in that spot, but with the bite she hardly noticed, only catching the fading waves of aftershock that alone were enough to make her walls start to tighten.

She almost laughed, wiggling her hips to test the connection out. He kissed the indents his teeth had left, soothingly running his tongue over them.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"No," she panted, smiling. "This is magic-, you're magic-."

She pushed herself up to kiss him a few times, which brought him back into the moment.

_So this is official, now, _she thought. _I have a lover. I am a lover. How marvelous._

They started to move together. He supported himself on his elbows, rocking his hips into hers in smooth, fluid motions. And examining her reactions, he realized he could go harder and deeper. His erection rubbed the nerve endings inside her on the way in and on the way out, bringing them all to life. Delilah felt only pleasure, and Sirius felt he was losing his mind; she was the softest, warmest, tightest space he'd ever occupied, squeezing him like a sheath.

She draped an arm over one of his shoulders, trailing gentle fingertips along as he moved, so they tickled the small of his back up to between his shoulder blades. And she wrapped her legs around his hips, dragging him more harshly into her.

His breath hitched. He moaned softly into her neck.

She returned the notion in a whimper when he thrust into her again.

They froze.

He thrust sharply, then they stilled.

Another thrust, and Delilah squeaked at the impact that shoved her an inch higher on the bed.

He violently pushed himself into her again. She was now scrabbling for a grip on him and biting her lip to hold in the whimpers that didn't seem to want to stop.

Another thrust, she slid higher, Sirius reached up to anchor one hand on the headboard, the other clamping down on her hip with crushing force that would bruise tomorrow, but she wanted him to squeeze tighter.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, letting go.

"Don't stop," she said, and grabbed his hand to place it at her hip again.

He nodded his agreement and held tightly, then gave another thrust. With his weight crushing down on her she felt encompassed and smothered nicely, and the intense heat caused beads of sweat to form on her chest, between the peaks of her breasts. He bowed his head to lap at them, needing to taste her again and consume a bit of her.

He gave a thrust and a squeak broke lose from her lips. Pain flickered back into the sensation, where it had hurt the most when he pushed in. But she didn't want that to stop, either.

He dropped down to her level again, kissing her, working to spread her legs further apart and push deeper.

"Hm," she hummed pleasantly.

Sirius pinned both of her hands firmly to the bed, then started to piston into her again with a twisting motion. She strained at his grip, enjoying the feeling of being helpless more than she would have liked, but combined with him slamming into her she unraveled again with a near-scream. Her walls clenching down made him echo her orgasm, hissing quietly and shutting his eyes a moment.

Author's note: Thanks for reading, please review? Please? More story next chapter, more dueling, more Snape, sides are chosen.

Dory voice: And I shall call them Delirius and they shall be mine. And they shall be my Delirius.


End file.
